Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a control device and a power conversion circuit thereof and especially is related to a reconfigurable power structure and the power conversion circuit thereof.
Related Art
Corresponding to systematic integration, most of microcontrollers may have built-in low dropout regulators. Besides, as operating voltage of core logic in the microcontroller is reduced, the microcontroller further includes a switching voltage converter. However, when the microcontroller enters sleep status or low power consumption status, the operating current of the microcontroller may be only several micro amperes (μA) or be lower than micro ampere. Therefore, in sleep status or low power consumption status, if microcontroller supplies power by continuously using the switching voltage converter, power consumption will be increased. Besides, in recent years, the application of microcontrollers integrated with radio frequency circuit has increased. However, when microcontroller operates the radio frequency circuit, power source noise introduced by the switching voltage converter often interferes the radio frequency circuit.